Realese Him
by shin sung ah
Summary: Sequel He's Not For Me / WonKyu - ChangKyu/ Yaoi


Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Ada yang ingin aku bicara padamu,nanti"**_

.

.

Aku langsung terbangun dari tidur. Mengerjapkan mata berkali. Mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja aku mimpikan. Mataku terbelak. Aku ingat! Aku memimpikan namja itu! Setelah berbulan-bulan aku berusaha melupakan namja itu,kenapa sekarang aku memimpikannya? Apa maksud dari perkataanya itu? Dia ingin berbicara denganku? Tapi kenapa harus ada kata 'nanti'? Kenapa harus nanti? Kenapa harus berkata seperti itu? Kenapa dia tidak berkata langsung saja? Dan kenapa aku langsung terbangun? Tanpa mendengar apa yang mau di bicarakan namja itu.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku untuk terduduk diatas tempat tidur dan menyandarkan punggungku di dinding kamar. Mataku menatap dinding kamar,menerawang. Baru kali ini aku memimpikan dirinya. Bahkan saat aku masih bekerja disana,tak pernah sekalipun aku memimpikan namja itu. Tapi,kini di saat aku sudah keluar dari pekerjaan berbulan-bulan,aku maksud dari mimpiku itu?

Kuraih ponsel yang kuletakkan di meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. Aku mencari arti dari mimpiku barusan. Dapat. Dan kubaca,

.

_**jika kau memimpikan seseorang. Orang itu sedang merindukkan akan dirimu**_

.

Mwo? Jadi... namja itu sedang rindu denganku? Untuk apa? Aku sudah pergi dari kehidupannya. Harusnya dia melupakan saja akan diriku ini. Tapi,kenapa dia malah merindukkan ku?Badanku bergetar. Dadaku sesak. Mataku perih. Air mataku turun membasahi kedua pipiku.

Tuhan,kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku akan dirinya? Aku sudah berusaha melupakan sosoknya,tapi mengapa KAU membuatku bermimpi akannya? Apa aku tak boleh melupakannya? Tapi,kenapa aku tak boleh? Aku bukan takdirnya kan? KAU tak menciptakan aku untuk berpasangan dengan dirinyakan? Lalu kenapa KAU membuat jalanku penuh terjal seperti ini? Apa aku mempunyai dosa yang sangat besar? Hingga kau membuat cobaan yang berat untukku seperti ini?

Aku tak kuat! Sungguh tak kuat. Jika kau masih saja membuatku mengingatnya,aku bisa berbuat sangat jahat. Aku bisa membuat dosa yang sangat besar dan tak akan pernah dapat pengampunan darimu! Aku bisa menariknya untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Aku bisa membuatnya untuk bercerai dan meninggalkan istri dan anaknya itu. Aku bisa melakukan itu!

Aku kembali terisak setelah sekian lama aku tak pernah menangisi namja itu lagi. Tapi,kini aku kembali menangis tersedu-sedu akan satu nama namja. Choi siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu baby!" Hyukie yang baru datang langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Aku berdiri dan membalas pelukan dan tak kalah eratnya.

"Oh,baby. Aku sangat merindukkanmu!"

Aku terkekeh. "Nado,hyukie"

Hyukie melepas pelukkan dan duduk di depanku dan aku pun duduk kembali. Aku tadi pagi baru mengirim pesan ke hyukie memintanya untuk bertemu di kafe ini. Hyukie dengan senang hati menyanggupinya.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Kau tambah cantik kyu"

"Yak! Aku ini namja hyukie! Kenapa kau mengatakan cantik? Harusnya kau katakan kalau aku ini tambah tampan"

Hyukie tertawa dengan kerasnya,hingga beberapa pengunjung kafe yang duduk di dekat kami memandang kami dengan risih. "Kau tak berubah ya,kyu. Kau tahu,aku pasti akan berkata sama saat kau menyebut dirimu tampan. Kau ini tak tampan kyu baby. Tapi kau cantik,kecantikkan yang mengalahkan seorang yeoja mana pun. Dan itu tak terbantah. Ah,itu adalah fakta"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku,"terserah kau saja"

"Kau kemana saja selama ini eoh? Kenapa kau baru menghubungi?"

Aku tersenyum,"aku hanya keliling korea selatan hyukie. Berlibur"

"Berlibur? Kau berlibur selama berbulan-bulan? Kau tak ingin bekerja lagi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku sudah terlalu keenakan untuk berlibur" lalu tertawa.

Kami memesan beberapa kue dan 2 cangkir minuman coklat. Begitu tersaji,kami berdua langsung menikmatinya."Kau benar-benar tak mau bekerja lagi? Yesung hyung baru-baru ini membuka kafe baru. Kau tahu mouse rabbit? Saat ini kafe itu sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja. Itu kafe dia,kafenya yesung hyung"

Aku cukup terkejut,"wuah. Yesung hyung bisa membuka kafe sendiri. Hebat!"

"Baru-baru ini,yesung hyung menghubungiku. Dia lagi membutuh orang untuk menjadi casier di kafenya itu. Kau mau tidak? Nanti aku akan menelepon yesung hyung. Kau pasti akan langsung diterima olehnya tanpa harus melewati proses wawancara"

Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sebenarnya,beberapa bulan yang akan datang aku akan mulai bekerja"

"Oh ya? Kau bekerja dimana? Dan kenapa mesti harus beberapa bulan lagi? Kenapa tidak sekarang ini?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku,"ne? Ah,karena di butuhkan karyawannya masih beberapa bulan lagi. Mm,aku bekerja di game center"

"Game center? Kenapa aku jadi mengingat akan namja pelit itu ya? Lalu sebagai apa kau bekerja di sana? Jurusan sekolah kitakan sangat berbeda dengan pekerjaan itu"

"Yah,apa saja yang bisa kukerjakan" lalu aku tertawa lagi.

Wajah hyukie langsung serius,dia menatapku. "Kyunie,,"Aku tahu apa yang mau di bicarakan hyukie.

"Siwon hyung. Dia,ingin bercerai dari istrinya"

Seperti tebakkanku. Aku hanya diam. Menunduk menatap piring kosong yang tadinya berisi kue. Tapi,sudah aku habiskan.

"Siwon hyung,dia sangat terpuruk saat kau keluar dari sana kyunie. Bagai orang yang kesetanan,yang kehilangan kesadarn diri. Setiap hari dia akan memforsir dirinya untuk bekerja ekstra. Datang pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Begitu sampai sekarang. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak mau mendapatkan libur. Padahal manager sudah melarangnya,tapi siwon hyung tak mendengarnya. Dan setiap harinya ketika aku dan dirinya bertatap muka. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan. Dimana kyuhyun berada? Atau izinkan aku bertemu dengannya?"

Air mata kembali lolos dan membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Beberapa kali istrinya datang ke restoran. Sambil membawa anaknya yang menangis meraung-raung. Menyuruh siwon hyung untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi,siwon hyung hanya diam. Istrinya bahkan memporak-porandakan dapur,tetap saja siwon hyung diam. Menatap istrinya tanpa ekspresi. Dan aku saat itu baru tahu,kalau siwon hyung sudah tak tinggal dengan istrinya"

Berulang kali aku menyeka air mata,tapi air mata ini tak mau berhenti untuk turun.

"Kyunie,siwon hyung sangat mencintaimu. Dia sekarang ini sedang berusaha untuk bercerai dengan istrinya. Dia ingin bersamamu dan melepas istrinya. Kau tak kasihan padanya,yang sedang berusaha meraih kebahagiannya? Aku sarankan sebagai seorang sahabatmu,kyunie. Kau harus bertemu dengan siwon hyung. Dan lihat betapa dia sangat terpuruknya sekarang ini. Baru kau bisa merasakan betapa dia mengorbankan dirinya bahkan anaknya,hanya untuk dirimu"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Kulakukan itu dengan berulang-ulang. Mengatur hati untuk bertemu dengan choi siwon. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku mengambil nafas dan membuka pintu kafe. Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat pintu kafe aku buka.

Mataku langsung menangkap sesosok namja yang masih kucintai itu.

Choi siwon tengah duduk di salah satu meja kafe yang berada di pojok dalam ruangan. Matanya menatapku dengan sorot yang sarat akan perasaan merindu yang membuncah. Aku memegang dadaku yang berdenyut sakit.

'Kuatkan aku tuhan'

Aku menghampiri meja siwon hyung. Tersenyum lalu duduk di depannya. Siwon sama sekali tak berubah. Masih sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masih terlihat sangat-sangat tampan dan sangat menawan. Tapi,ada perubahan dari dirinya. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus,wajahnya sangat terlihat tak terurus dengan tumbuh kumis beserta jenggot.

Kami terdiam. Sama-sama saling berpandangan mengeksplor satu sama lainnya untuk melepas rindu. Rindu? Jujur saja aku sangat-sangat rindu padanya,kuakui itu.

Waiter menghampiri,kami memesan cake. Hanya siwon hyung,aku hanya memesan coklat panas saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian waiter kembali menaruh semua pesanan kami di atas menundukkan kepala memandangi cangkir yang berisi minuman coklat. Kedua tanganku memegang pinggiran cangkir.

Suasana sangat canggng.

"Apa kabamu kyunie?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala menatapnya yang lagi tersenyum padaku,"baik hyung"

"Kata hyukie kau pindah rumah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala,"ne. Rumahku yang lama sudah dijual"

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana?"

"Jauh dari sini hyung"

Siwon hyung menganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya dia tahu aku sanhat enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan itu.

Kami terdiam lagi.

Siwon hyung mulai memakan cakenya. Aku menghirup dengan perrlahan minuman coklat.

Mataku memandang keluar toko lewat jendela. Kearah mobil yang terparkir di depan kafe.

"Hyukie sudah memberitahumu? Kalau aku akan bercerai dengan istriku?"

Kedua tanganku bergetar,lalu dengan buru-buru aku kepalkan untuk meredamkan getaran pada tubuhku. Jantungku berdetak 2x lipat lebih cepat. Dan keringat mengalir perlahan di tengkukku.

"Maukah kau menungguku untuk menyelesaikan urusanku dengan istriku? Aku pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan persetujuan istriku untuk bercerai. Kau mau menungguku kan kyunie? Aku sama skali tak mencintai istriku,meski aku berusaha bertahun-tahun untuk mencintainya tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa. Aku,aku mencintaimu kyunie. Sangat mencintaimu. Karena adanya dirimu aku jadi mempunyai fikiran untuk menceraikan istriku itu. Dan... dan aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang kini aku tengah rasakan kyunie? Aku bisa merasakan itu"

.

.

Aku menarik nafas lagi,seakan-akan dengan menarik nafas aku dapat mempertahankan kesadaranku dan menguatkan hatiku. 'Kau sudah memutuskannya kyu! Kau pasti bisa! Kau jangan mempertahankan egomu yang sebentar ini. Ego yang akan menyakiti banyak orang'

Aku mendongakkan kepala,dari memandang jendala menjadi memandangi siwon hyung. Siwon hyung yang menatapku dengan penuh harapan. Aku meraih tangan siwon hyung,menggenggamnya dengan erat menggunakan kedua tanganku. Dan dibalas dengan genggaman erat olehnya.

"Hyung,kau jangan bercerai dengan istrimu. Istrimu sangat mencntaimu. Meski cara mencintainya salah dan membuatmu sangat terkekang,tapi aku tahu kalau istrimu itu sangat mencintamu. Terimakasih untuk mencintai namja seperti diriku hyung. Dan kau benar,aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Siwon hyung makin mengeratkan genggangman pada tanganku. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku,lalu apa lagi yang kurang eoh?"

Tuhan,aku mohon padamu. Tolong kuatkan hatiku. "Aku memang mencintaimu,sangat mencintamu. Tapi,itu dulu"

Siwon hyung langsung tersentak. Eratan tangannya melonggar. "Mwo? Kau jangan bercanda kyunie"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda hyung. Kau benar memang,aku memang mencintaimu tapi itu dulu. Dan kau memang mencintaiku kemarin dan sekarang,tapi untuk esok hari,aku mohon hyung. Kau harus mulai bisa menerima dengan hati yang lapang kepada istrimu. Cintai dia dengan sepenuh hati. Cintai dia sebagai istrimu. Cintai dia sebagai ibu dari anakmu"

Aku mengeluarkan amplop yang berada di dalam tasku,"untukmu"

Siwon hyung menerima amplop dariku. Membacanya dengan mata yang perlahan-lahan membesar. "Kyunie... kau?" Memandangku dan amplop yang berada di tangannya bergantian beberapa kali dengan raut wajah yang tak percaya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku,mataku sudah memerah menahan tangis yang sudah berada diujung mata. Aku mengangguk. "Ne,hyung. Aku akan menikah seminggu lagi"

Siwon hyung terdiam. Tubuhnya merosot,terkulai di sofa yang didudukinya. Seakan-akan tubuh itu tak bertulang.

"Nasihatku itu harus kau dengarkan dan kau jalani ya hyung. Semoga kau bahagia bersama istri dan anakmu. Dan,doakan aku dengan pernikahan yang akan aku jalani ini. Sampai bertemu lagi hyung" dengan mengerahkan tenaga yang tersisa,aku berusaha untuk bangkit.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakiku selangkah demi selangkah menjauh dari siwon hyung. Makin berjalan jauh,airmata perlahan turun membasahi kedua pipiku. Tanganku bergetar,annya,bukan hanya tanganku saja. Tapi semua bagian tubuhki bergetar. Aku membuka pintu kafe. Dan keluar dari sana.

Tubuhku ditarik. Dan tangan orang yang menarikku itu memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Aku membalas pelukkannya. Menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang. Memejamkan kedua mataku dan terisak dengan kerasnya. Meski aku memjamkan mata,aku tahu siapa yang sedang memelukku kini. Hangat tubuh dengan wangi mint yang sudah kuhafal selama beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Gwencana?"

Aku mengangguk. Tenggorokkanku masih tercekat untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja bertubuh sangat tinggi ini.

"Kalau kau masih belum bisa membalasnya,berbalik saja padanya"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku,"dasar shim changmin bodoh! Aku sudah berusaha melepasnya dan memilih untuk bersamamu. Harusnya kau mendekap kuat dan tak bertanya untuk melepaskanku kepadanya. Aku memilihmu bodoh!"

"Aish! Arraso,,arraso. Mianhae. Aku salah. Tapi,kyu. Aku tak mau kau jadi bersedih seperti ini. Kau..."

Aku menyentakkan,membuat pelukkan kami terlepas. Kutendang tulang kering yan berada di kakinya dengan keras.

"Aduh!" Changmin melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kakinya yang tadi kutendang,pasti sangat sakit. Rasakan! "Kyu,kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?"

"Berisik kau! Sekarang aku ingin pulang! Ayo,cepat jalan"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel dari He's Not Me. Maaf ya,kalau ceritanya tak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

Aku lagi kepingin buat fanfic changkyu. Dan ini buat permintaan maafku yang mengabaikan fanfic My Young Boyfriend

Ngga tahu kenapa aku mentok sama fanfic itu. Tapi,pastinya aku akan melanjutkan itu fanfic,tapi ngga tahu kapan kekeke~Maaf ya :D


End file.
